


She hugged her

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: She broke itShe really did itAt first she was proudBut then she realizedThe mistake she'd just made"It's all my fault..."
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 36





	She hugged her

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just wrote a Toukomaru fic but I love them so much.
> 
> This is based around (one of) the last scenes in UDG so slight spoilers. 
> 
> Why can't I write fluffy fics? I don't want to keep hurting everyone :(  
> But like... these are fun to write so Imma just keep doing that
> 
> Also Haiji is mentioned but like u barely even know it's him

She broke it  
She really did it  
At first she was proud  
But then she realized  
The mistake she'd just made

"It's all my fault..."  
She stuttered  
She cried  
She broke down  
Sobbing

Explosions  
Fireworks  
Blood  
Headless bodies  
Everywhere she looked

She saw a horrific scene  
A horrific scene she just created

A laugh  
A cheer  
A cry  
A scream  
Silence

She was laughing  
She was screaming  
She was crying  
And he was silent

They all watched it happen  
There was nothing she could do  
Nothing...  
She could've prevented this

"It's all my fault."  
She yelled  
She gave her a hug  
"It's okay"

She said  
But she didn't know  
Was it really going to be okay?  
Was this putting an end to it all

She only hugged her tighter  
Too scared to say anything  
She loved her  
But was scared to lose her

It felt like she was lost  
She didn't know what to do  
She didn't know what was happening  
She didn't know anything

She'd been blind  
She loved her too much  
So she listened to her  
Wrong decision  
Wrong  
It was all wrong

The children  
The town  
The bears  
The despair  
The world

Wrong  
Very wrong  
But nothing she could do to stop it  
She tried  
But she failed

She hugged her tighter  
Silence  
No one said a word

Even she had shut up  
She who never stoped talking  
She who cheered over dead children  
She who betrayed everyone

Was dead silent

She just felt the despair  
Despair...  
It overwhelmed her  
It filled her  
It made her make recless decisions  
It stopped her thinking

She felt it too  
Everyone felt it  
The despair wheighing everyone down  
Except for her  
Who was just smiling  
That smile  
That damned smile

She wanted to rip it off her face  
She wanted to have her gone  
She wanted to kill her

But she didn't instead she just hugged her  
Beause what did it matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing with my life.  
> I'm a straight guy writing about fictional gays. It's official, I've become a m e s s.
> 
> Anywayz hope you enjoyed it! Tbh my fav ship in all of Danganronpa


End file.
